To Love Again
by CelestialDragon219
Summary: [FULL SUMMARY INSIDE] Living two completely different lives was never easy for Kagome. Three years after falling into the Bone Eater's well, Kagome is now a high school graduate. A beautiful bow with an ancient history and two mysterious demonic men trigger a series of chain reactions; the beginning of a path that leads to a past long forgotten but locked deep within.
1. Set In Motion

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I also would like to announce that I don't own any companies and brands that may be listed here.

**Author's Note:** I've been working on this story for years it seems. I had it posted up on for a long time until I took it down a year ago or so. I've gone around and changed a few things but I never could seem to get it right. Hopefully, now I can. .

**Summary:** Living two completely different lives was never easy for Kagome. Three years after falling into the Bone Eater's well, Kagome is now a high school graduate. A beautiful bow with an ancient history and two mysterious demonic men trigger a series of chain reactions; the beginning of a path that leads to a past long forgotten but locked deep within. Kagome finds that she is not all that she appears to be. Who are those two mysterious men and even more mysterious band of fighters? Follow Kagome and her friends in a whole new journey where love and friendships blossom and things from the past come back with a vengeance.

"…." –Speaking

'…' –Thoughts

"…"– Beast Talking

"…"- Flashbacks and Reminiscing

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 1: Set In Motion

"Kagome, honey, is that you?" A light, warm, and slightly sleepy feminine voice inquired as she followed the delicious smell of eggs, bacon, and waffles to the kitchen. Kagome looked up from her task of pouring batter into the waffle maker to look at her mother. She gave her a happy smile and nodded. "Morning mom, I hope you slept well."

Sakura Higurashi looked at her daughter with wondering eyes and smiled at her warmly. "Yes dear, I slept very well. What about you? You're never up this early." Kagome grinned sheepishly at her mother as she grabbed a glass cup from one of the top cabinets and served her some orange juice. She handed it to the older woman before turning her back on her to finish cooking the western style breakfast.

"I do wake up at this hour back at the Feudal Era, mama." She paused for a moment, taking a quick glance at the clock on the wall to her left and grimaced. "Earlier than this actually. We're usually up at first light. Inuyasha hounded us for years about waking up early so that we could get a head start in looking for jewel shards. At first, it left us all pretty tired and in less than pleasant moods, but after a while it just became second nature."

She took the finished waffle out of the iron and onto a plate stacked with them then proceeded to pour the last of the batter into the hot contraption. Putting the dirty bowl into the sink, she said, "I'm reluctant to get out of bed when I'm here. It's not often that I'm able to sleep in the comforts of a soft and cushioned bed so I take advantage while I can." She explained to her mother as she placed the plate loaded with freshly made waffles at the center of the table.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding, drinking from her cup while she listened to her daughter. She put her half empty cup of orange juice on the table and turned to walk out of the kitchen. "What's different about this morning then my dear?" Kagome shrugged as she went about the kitchen gathering the needed plates and utensils. "I grew accustomed to waking up to the scent of fire and earth and the sounds of nature. The modern era, for all its technological conveniences, doesn't offer the peace of a new dawn in the forest or the clean air that comes with it."

The Higurashi matriarch smiled at her daughter softly, her eyes alight with a warm glow as she examined the young woman moving in her kitchen with a deep seeded grace. She sighed inaudibly, wondering to herself where the years had gone and made to turn around. "I'll go and wake up grandpa and Souta." Kagome nodded her head in acknowledgement before serving an even portion of eggs and bacon onto the four plates on the table. By the time everyone was downstairs and seated; Kagome had pulled the syrup from the fridge and poured everyone a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice.

She smiled as she took her seat beside her brother and chirped out, "Everybody dig in. Let's not let this delicious food go to waste." Murmurs of agreement resonated around the small room as they happily complied. Soon, everything was gone and all four Higurashis' were stuffed full. Kagome and Sakura stood up from their seats and began to gather the plates. Souta stood up from his chair and stretched. "I'm gonna take a bath. Thanks for the food, Kagome. It was great!" He exclaimed as he ran upstairs.

Kagome laughed at her little brother before yelling, "You're welcome!" She put her share of the dishes in the sink and set about helping her mother to wash them. "Say, Kagome?" Kagome turned to look at her grandfather, noticing not for the first time the additional age lines that had permanently etched themselves on his face. "Yes Gramps?" Hiro Higurashi stood up from his place at the table and stretched; his back popping as the tension was released. "What are you going to do now that you've graduated?" Kagome turned back around to dry off the dishes that her mother had finished washing.

"Continue the quest to gather the last remaining jewel shards, Gramps. Now that I don't have to concern myself with exams and the like, I can fully concentrate on finishing up this quest. It was difficult having to live two separate lives. I constantly worried about school and hunting for the shards of the Shikon Jewel. I was behind in a lot of my classes, failing most, and I always had to come back for tests. Inuyasha and I were always out of sorts because our priorities were different from the other.

"I was able to graduate at the top of my class; thanks to some freak miracle where Lord Sesshomaru and I were able to establish a truce of sorts. He helped me with my math and any subject that I was having trouble grasping. Honestly, despite knowing that he was a youkai lord, I had no idea he was such a gosh darn genius. In return for his help, I would care for Rin whenever he had need. Of course, Inuyasha would have a fit if he knew about it, so we kept it between ourselves. Now, all I have to concern myself with are the shards, Naraku, and enhancing my miko abilities."

She paused a moment so that she could put the dishes back into their rightful cabinets before continuing. "The only problem now is that I'll be gone for longer periods of time. Not to mention the battle with Naraku draws close at hand. I can't tell you how much longer for sure, but I can say that it will be sometime within these next few months." Sakura stepped back to look at her daughter while she dried her hands. "How do you know?"

Kagome shrugged. "Miroku and I have been toying with the idea that there aren't any jewel shards left to find. These past two months have been fruitless. I don't feel the certain pull I feel when I'm close to one. The last jewel shard was found in the tomb of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's father, Lord Toga. If anything, the hunt now is for Naraku rather than the jewel shards. As it is, Naraku has most of the jewel already intact, I have four shards, Kohaku has one in the back of his neck, and Koga of the wolf demon tribe has two embedded in his legs."

Sakura looked worriedly at her daughter. "You're not going to leave this and let Inuyasha and the others finish it without you, are you?" Kagome looked straight into her mother's eyes; her normally soft, warm gaze was hard and intense. "I can't, mama, and I won't. I was born with the Shikon no Tama inside my body. Some would call it bad luck; others would call it destiny, but whichever it is, I can take a hint.

"It wasn't a mere coincidence that Mistress Centipede came up the well the day I turned fifteen, dragged me 500 years into the past, and ripped the jewel out of my side. It's also not a coincidence that the people who Naraku hurt the most are the ones who are currently hunting him. Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and I came together for a reason; for this reason. Not to mention, it's my duty as the Shikon Miko to rid the world of the jewel's curse. It's not a duty that I want and there have been many times where I wish I didn't, but it is what it is. Besides, they are my friends; my pack. I can't ignore that. I'm sorry mama, but I can't leave what I started be left undone."

Sakura swallowed back desperate tears and smiled wistfully at her daughter. Despite the fact that fear and worry were currently clawing at her bleeding heart; she couldn't help but be proud of the young woman Kagome turned out to be. The older woman sighed. "Just promise to do your best to stay alive and to be happy, okay?" She asked her daughter, staring her straight in her intense blue eyes; so much like those of her father.

Kagome nodded in all seriousness, knowing that her mother wanted to keep her only daughter safe and yet holding herself back so that she could accomplish what needed to get done. For that alone Kagome would be eternally grateful. "I give you my word, mama." Sakura stepped forward and hugged her daughter tightly. "I'm so proud of you, my sweet Kagome."

The corners of Kagome's lips upturned slightly in a sad smile as she hugged her mother back. Her heart tightened in her chest and her eyes misted over with tears. As happy as her mother's words made her, her heart mourned for the innocence that her mother still wished she had. Long, thick black lashes closed over oceanic gems and Kagome let go of what couldn't be changed; choosing instead to revel in the feeling of being in the secure arms of her mother.

Hiro stood off to the side, watching his two precious females. Tired brown eyes, full of wisdom and a touch of insanity, caught the aged look in the eighteen year old's eyes. The muscles of his waning body tensed slightly as he finally understood for himself just how much the girl had lost but like his daughter-in-law had come to forcefully accept. He also knew that despite his consuming fear for the granddaughter that was most like his deceased son, he couldn't have been more proud of her. Silently, he turned on the heel of his sock covered feet and walked out of the kitchen and back up to his room.

Soon after the old man's departure, Sakura finally let go of Kagome and said, "How about we wash up, get dressed, then head out to the store? I'm sure that you need to stock up on supplies especially if you're going to be gone for longer periods of time." Kagome nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "You have no idea. I may need to make a few trips. Although, I'm really hoping that I don't." She walked past her mother and said, "See you in a bit.", than ran off upstairs.

SKSKSKSKSK

"Ahhhh! I feel so much better!" Kagome exclaimed as she walked out of the shower and into her room. Closing the door behind her, she made her way over to her closet. Throwing the closet door open, she sweat dropped at the amount of clothes that she had in it, especially at how much of it was pink. She let her head drop and sighed.** 'I think I'll ask Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri if they want some of this stuff. This is ridiculous!'**

She reached over and pulled out a pair of dark blue pants. She eyed them for a moment and shook her head. "I seriously need to get new clothes. I don't think any of this stuff fits me anymore" She told herself as she set it down on her bed and started to look for a shirt that wasn't pink. "Ah ha!" she cried out triumphantly as she pulled out a white shirt with a golden dragon on the front.

Putting the shirt down beside her pants, she moved to the other end of her room and pulled one of the drawers from her dresser open. Looking inside She fished around for her favorite white lace undergarments. Letting her towel pool at her feet, she began to pull them on, only to release an exasperated sigh when she put on her bra. "Note to self, get new lingerie." She muttered to herself.

Turning back to her dresser, she pulled out some ankle socks. Sitting on her bed, she pulled them on then proceeded to get dressed; all the while grumbling about her bigger breasts and fuller hips. Stomping over to her mirror, she grabbed the brush from her desk and ran it through long locks of silken raven's wing before tying it up into a high pony tail. She applied a small dab of gel on her hair and a light layer of gloss on her lips then turned around and pulled on her new white and gold shoes.

"Kagome, dear, are you ready to go?" her mother's sweet voice called. Kagome walked over to her door and opened it. She beamed at her mother. "Almost, mama, I need to get my money. Go ahead and wait in the car. I'll be down in a minute." She told the older woman as she made her way to her bedside table "Okay." She heard her mother respond from behind her. The soft sound of feet moving met her ears and she couldn't help but smile. Lowering herself to her knees, she opened the drawer and pulled out a silk pouch that was stuffed to the brim with her allowance.

She looked around her room, searching for anything in which she could place the pouch into. Her gaze came to a stop upon seeing a small, dark blue backpack. Quickly making her way to it, she opened the bag and hurriedly stuffed the pouch inside, closed it securely, and ran out the house. Kagome opened the door to her side of the car and plopped down on the seat, causing Sakura to laugh at her eighteen year old daughter's antics.

"Where to first, Kagome?" Sakura asked as she put on her seat belt. "The mall." Kagome replied as she buckled up. "I am in desperate need of new clothes." Sakura nodded as she drove off the Higurashi shrine and onto the main road. Within minutes, they arrived to their destination. Kagome and Sakura got out of the car, locked their doors, and made their way to the entrance. Once inside, Kagome made a beeline to the nearest lingerie shop.

Immediately upon entering, she asked one of the ladies present for a measuring. With the needed information obtained, she roamed around the store and began to pick out numerous pairs of garments; both for herself and Sango. Once satisfied with what she had, she went over to the cash register, paid for her merchandise, and went in search of her mother. She found her moments later in a weapons shop. Kagome raised a delicate, dark brow all the while wondering what her sweet mother was doing in such a place.

She snuck up behind her mother and said, "Mom what are you doing?" Sakura nearly jumped at her daughter's unexpected voice. She turned around and smiled. "I was walking beside you on the way to lingerie shop when this caught my eye. I can't help but think that this is perfect for you, Kagome." She responded as she showed her miko daughter the bow that she had been looking at moments prior.

Kagome's eyes widened as she stared at the master piece in her mother's hand. She reached out to grab it and as soon as her hand made contact with the bow, a sudden spark of ancient powers caressed her skin. Kagome jumped at the feel of such strong magic, but didn't let go. She took it from her mother's grasp and carefully inspected it. Whatever it was that the bow was made of; it sure wasn't made out of wood, that much she knew.

The bow was the color of a starless night. The texture was the smoothest that she had ever felt and it warmed instantly to her touch. In her mind's eye, she could see foggy tendrils of red and blue rising from the bow. She paid close attention to the design engraved onto the bow. What she saw there caused her breath to still. Standing in the center, with all it majestic beauty, was an inu very much like Sesshomaru's beast form. Only where Sesshomaru was silver white, this inu, outlined in silver to set it apart from the background, was black with red and blue markings around the chest, tail, and four legs. Red curving shapes were engraved at the inu's feet, reminding Kagome of flames. Above the inu's regal head were blue slivers of fog that she assumed was made to represent clouds.

She rubbed a finger lovingly along the bow's length. Kagome then moved her eyes to inspect the string. She was somewhat surprised that it too was black. Upon further inspection, she discovered hints of blue and red on it. She ran her finger over it and had to hold back a startled gasp. The string was soft! **'How in the world can a bowstring be so soft?'** She thought to herself as she made to stand in a firing position. She pulled the string back, expecting it to snap, but to her surprise it held.

"What in the world?" Kagome said to herself, quietly. "Excuse me, young lady?" An old, masculine voice said from behind her. Both Kagome and Sakura turned to look at the elderly man who had spoken. "Yes?" Kagome replied as she met the older man's eyes square with her own. There was something in those eyes that made him seem a bit off to her. "Would you like to have that bow?" The man inquired.

Kagome smiled. "Yes, I would. How much is it?" She asked. The old man's mouth curled into a kind smile. "There is no price, my dear. You can have it." Kagome's mouth dropped open before she snapped it shut with an audible click. "I can't just take it." She protested. The man shook his head. "Please do. I was going to lock it away anyways." Sakura and Kagome scowled slightly at this. "Why?" Sakura asked him. Both Higurashi women watched as the man sighed. "Every single person who bought this bow came back saying that the thing was evil, possessed even. They refused to have anything to do with it."

"Evil?" Kagome questioned. Her brow came together in a frown as she looked down at the bow in her hand and pondered. **'How can it be evil? I don't feel anything evil about it. All I feel is darkness and light, nothing more.' **She pulled out some money from her backpack and handed to the man. "I'll take the bow but on the condition that you take this money. I don't feel right simply taking it." The old man smile and nodded. "You have a deal. Now may I please take the bow? I'll have it taken to your home so that you don't have to carry it around." Kagome complied. She followed the elderly figure to the desk and wrote down her address. She said good bye, then walked out of the shop and over to where her mother stood.

"Where to now?" Sakura asked Kagome. "I need to look for clothes." She told her as she made started to walk into a new store that opened up. "Let's try this one first." She said as she stepped inside. Two hours later, found them loading a dozen bags into the back of the car. They got into the car and buckled up. Sakura looked at her daughter and said, "Store?"

Kagome nodded vigorously as her mother started the car and drove to the supermarket. Within minutes, they were there. The two women hurriedly made their way inside. They both grabbed a cart. "I need to buy some food. I'll see you in a bit dear." Kagome nodded as she watched her mother take off in a different direction. Kagome turned her cart and went in search of ramen. She put a box of each flavor in the cart before moving to the candy isle. She dropped a few bags of lollipops and chocolate in than repeated the process with a few boxes of chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry flavored pocky.

Satisfied with her replenished candy stash for the kids, she made her way over to the shampoo isle and added a few bottles of shampoo, body wash, and conditioner that she and Sango liked to her growing pile of groceries. In the next few minutes, she found herself putting flashlights, batteries, feminine products, coloring books, colors, cat treats, first aid supplies, bottles of water, and a book into the cart.

Deciding that she had everything that she needed, she went to the register and started the long process of unloading everything. She looked to the side to find her mother waiting for her. She smiled and waved, chuckling in delight when her mother waved back. Kagome paid the cashier, thanking him as he helped her load her bags and proceeded to stuff them into the back of the car along with the other stuff. "Is there anything else you need to get Kagome?" Sakura asked as she and her daughter climbed into the car. Kagome nodded. "Yes mama. I want to head over to the arts and crafts shop close to the shrine." Sakura nodded her head once in understanding before turning on the car and driving to shop Kagome spoke of.

She waited in the car as Kagome made her way inside. She grabbed a few sketching journals along with a box or two of pastels, pencils, erasers, charcoal sticks and a collection of paints and brushes. She quickly made her way to the register, paid for her items and ran to the car. Sakura raised a brow at the bags in her lap.

Kagome smiled. "I got some stuff for me and for Shippo. I noticed that he's very skilled when it comes to drawing. He seemed fascinated with my stuff so I bought him some for himself." The older Higurashi woman giggled softly, knowing that her daughter loved to draw and had somehow managed to pass that love to her kit. "Is that it then?" Kagome nodded. "Yes. Let's go home. I still have to pack all this stuff." She said with a groan.

Mother laughed at daughter and Kagome simply sat in her seat pouting as they made their way home. Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Higurashi Shrine. Souta ran out of the house upon their arrival. He sweat dropped at the amount of bags he saw and shook his head in exasperation. "Did you have to bring the entire store with you, Sis?" He asked as he began helping them unload. Kagome laughed. "Sorry Souta. I tried to resist, but it wouldn't take no for an answer."

The younger male laughed at his sister as he disappeared into the house. Kagome turned to get her share of bags from the car when her mother's gentle grip on her shoulders stopped her. "I got this for you, Kagome. I thought that perhaps it was time to give your old bag a rest." Sakura said as she handed Kagome the backpack she bought back at the supermarket. Kagome took the blue version of her yellow bag from her mother and smiled. "Thanks mom."

"No problem dear. You go on ahead and pack. I'll take care of things here." Kagome nodded and made her way upstairs where everything she bought had been placed. She went about looking through each bag and separating what she was taking from what she was going to leave behind. Walking over to her closet, she emptied it of all her old clothes. Leaving the neat pile on a corner of her bed for her mother to do with as she wanted, she went about hanging up her new modern day clothing.

Once that task was complete, she ripped open the bag that contained her new backpack and set it on the floor beside her bed. The first things to go into her new bag were the slippers she had commission on her last trip home, followed by the feudal era styled kimonos and Chinese fighting uniforms she had ordered along with the undergarments. The towels and personal care products came next followed by books, flashlights, batteries, first aid supplies and ending with the ramen, candy, and cat treats. In a separate, smaller bag, she placed all of her arts supplies. The last thing she wanted was for anything to break.

She looked to the clock on her night stand and had to blink twice to make sure it was right. Her Felix the Cat clock read 2:00 P.M. "How can it be that early? I could have sworn that it was at least 4 o'clock." She said to herself as she zipped up every pocket on the surface of the huge blue monstrosity. Shrugging, she placed a hand on her rumbling stomach and said, "Forget the time, all this packing has made me hungry. I wonder what mama made."

She immediately left her room and made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. The delicious smell of oden made her stomach obnoxiously voice its desire to be filled. Kagome blushed as her mother, grandfather, and brother all turned to look at her. Sakura laughed at her daughter as she watched her sink into her spot at the table. "Perfect timing, Kagome, I was about to call you." She said as she put down a bowl of oden in front of her. Kagome smiled gratefully at her mother and waited for her to take her seat before starting to eat.

SKSKSKSKSK

Calm, oceanic eyes of blue looked around the white walls of her once pink room as the owner of said gems double checked to see if everything that she needed was packed and ready to go. Confident that everything was in its proper place, Kagome turned to look at herself in the mirror. After lunch, she had changed into a new set of clothes; a set of miko garbs in the color of blue rather than the traditional red.

Grabbing her brush, she ran it through her silky black hair until it was smooth and quickly braided her thick mass into a French braid. Letting her hair hang over her right shoulder, she looked herself over once more and nodded at her reflection, Happy that she finally had clothing to suit the time period, she bent to grab her bags and carefully made her way to the living room where her family waited for her.

She walked into the room and said, "Mama, Souta, jii-chan, I'm leaving." Five heads all turned to look at her. Kagome raised a brow at the two identical males sitting across her mother, grandfather, and brother. "Kagome," Sakura said as she stood up, "these two young men have something for you." Kagome put down her two backpacks and walked over to the pair, who stood from their seats with a liquid grace she found out of place for humans.

"Hello, Ms. Higurashi. We came to deliver the bow that you had purchased earlier today." The male standing closest to her replied. Kagome beamed. "That's right. Thank you so much. I'd nearly forgotten." She said as she took the box from him. She opened it up to reveal her lovely new bow. "This comes with the bow, Ms. Higurashi." She turned her attention to twin of the one beside her and took the quiver full of arrows from the young man. She inspected the objects in her hands and noticed that they matched her bow.

She looked back at the two young men, not being able to tell the two apart but for single strips of color in their hair: one red, the other blue. She smiled at them and said, "Can you hold on a moment?" The two nodded and watched as she raced back up the stairs, returning seconds later with money in her hand. She stopped in front of them and offered them the money. "Here; a little something for your trouble."

Both took the money from her and smiled brightly at her. "Thank you, Ms. Higurashi." The one with the blue streak said. Kagome shook her head. "No thank you. I can bet you to have better things to do then delivering my bow to me." She looked up into their eyes and nearly gasped. Their eyes had that same off look as the old man from the store. "Excuse me, but by any chance are you two related to the kind old man from the store?"

The twins looked at each other then back at her before the one with the red streak voiced, "You can say that." Kagome laughed and said. "Well do me the favor and thank him for me." She offered her hand to the one with the red streak. He took it and gave it a gentle shake. "Will do, Miss…" He said letting the sentence hang in the air. Kagome grinned. "Kagome. My name is Kagome."

He nodded his head and broke the handshake to allow his brother to take hold of her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome-chan. My name is Kai and this is my twin brother, Ryu. We hope that you enjoy your new bow. Don't be afraid to drop by again." The one with the blue streak, now known as Kai, said as he and Ryu bowed, waved their good-byes, and left the house.

Kagome looked at the bow and quiver of arrows and stuffed them into her blue pack, which surprisingly enough, still had a lot of room left. The young women turned back to her family and hugged them all one by one. After shouldering her huge blue backpack and keeping a firm grip on the smaller art bag, she said her good byes with a promise to come back in good health, and calmly made her way over to the shed built around the bone eater's well. With a sigh and a small utterance of "Down the rabbit hole I go", she jumped into the well and disappeared into the familiar blue light; never once noticing the two figures hidden in the shadows.

"Mission accomplished, Neji. Now all we have to do is wait for fate to bring her to us." Said a man with shoulder length white hair; a single thick black streak running down the middle of his bangs. The dark haired man beside him nodded. "Yes. Let's just hope that Dragon's predictions come true. As much as I hate the events that are to follow, we have no choice but sit back and let it happen. It's the fastest way for it to bring her to us. Do you think she can make it through, Kujaku?" Neji said turning to his light haired companion.

"For all our sakes, I hope she does. The trails that she has endured so far have served the purpose of making her stronger in spirit and hopefully in heart. Regardless of how much it may have strengthened her, however, they are nothing compared to what is coming. We can only hope that she is as prepared as can be. Come, Neji, we must leave. Our business here is done." Said Kujaku as he and Neji both jumped into the well and vanished into the stream of time.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Well that's the end of chapter one.


	2. His Betrayal

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I also would like to announce that I don't own any companies and brands that may be listed here.

**Author's Note**: Thanking those who reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter and while I have a few choice words for a few who didn't, I will not say anything as their opinion doesn't really matter. I enjoy writing and I'm happy when others enjoy it too.

**Summary:** Living two completely different lives was never easy for Kagome. Three years after falling into the Bone Eater's well, Kagome is now a high school graduate. A beautiful bow with an ancient history and two mysterious demonic men trigger a series of chain reactions; the beginning of a path that leads to a past long forgotten but locked deep within. Kagome finds that she is not all that she appears to be. Who are those two mysterious men and even more mysterious band of fighters? Follow Kagome and her friends in a whole new journey where love and friendships blossom and things from the past come back with a vengeance.

"…." –Speaking

'…'–Thoughts

"…"– Beast Talking

"…"- Flashbacks and Reminiscing

Chapter 2: His Betrayal

Kagome watched with never-ending amazement as the blue light of the well's magic receded, taking with it the accompanying feeling of being lighter than air. Glancing around at the four walls of the Bone Eater's well, she took a moment to gather her senses; delighted to be back in the past. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, relishing in the fresh scent of the sharp pine, pollution free air, and mineral rich soil.

She looked up and smiled happily as the clear blue skies of the Feudal Era greeted her deep-sea gaze. Readjusting the shoulder straps of her backpack and reassured that her smaller pack was secured, she grabbed hold of the thick, wild vines that ran down the length of the well. Giving it an experimental tug, she began to climb her way up; immensely grateful for the increased muscle strength of her arms and legs. Reaching the lip of the well, she released the grip of her left hand from the vine, tightening the grip of her right, and carefully loosened her art bag from where she had strapped it. Gently, she slid the backpack over to the side, taking painstaking care to make sure nothing broke and that it was away from where she planned to exit.

Once done, she grabbed hold of the aged wood opening and easily pulled her body over the edge. Straightening her posture, she looked down to where she had placed her art bag only to find it gone. Delicate dark brows came together in a slight frown, "Now where in the world did that bag go?" She muttered as she walked over to where she had put it. The sound of a small snicker reached her ears and Kagome turned her head to look over her shoulder.

The sight of a copper haired, green eyed twelve year old boy greeted her. He was dressed in a set of forest green hakama and blue nagajuban held together by an obi of midnight black. Completing the outfit was a forest green haori, littered with leaves of dark green, blue, and black that hung open, much like a long thin coat. "Looking for something, okaa-san?" the boy asked as he reached a clawed hand out to her. In his grasp were the straps of her bag. Kagome gave him a gentle smile. "Sneaking up on me and taking things, Shippo. Is this your way of telling me that you missed me?" She joked. The fire fox gave her a crooked grin. "I guess you can say that."

He walked over to her and set down the bag. He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in the soft material of her haori. "I missed you mama. I'm glad you're home." Kagome wrapped her arms around the boy she loved so much. "I missed you too, Ship. I'm so happy to be back." She told him softly before she released him.

She reached down to grab her bag and handed it to him. "Do you mind taking this for me? Just be very careful with it. I have some delicate stuff in there." Shippo nodded happily and he eagerly took the light item from her. "How have things been here? No trouble I hope." She asked them as they turned away from the well and walked into the lush greenery of the surrounding forest. The young kitsune shook his head, his green eyes intent on the path ahead.

"Everything's been quiet for the past two weeks. Miroku and Sango went to the Slayer village a few days back to pay respects to the deceased and returned yesterday morning. I've been helping Kaede with chores around the village. Everyone's been enjoying the peace and relaxation while it lasts. The only one still brooding about everybody lazing around at the village is Inuyasha."

Kagome scowled slightly, but said nothing. While the news displeased her, she was not in the least bit surprised. After all, hadn't she told her grandfather and mother just hours prior that she and Inuyasha always had disputes because of the differences in their priorities? "That's nothing new." She replied softly. Shippo chuckled slightly at the exasperated tone of his mother's voice before he turned serious again. "He has been acting a bit weird these past few days."

Kagome's blue gaze cut over to him. "How so?" She asked. Shippo shrugged "He stopped complaining for one. Some days he leaves early in the morning and then comes back late at night. On other days, he sneaks glances at the forest when he thinks we're not watching and constantly sniffs the air as if he's trying to catch some scent in the breeze. Since Miroku and Sango weren't there, I assumed that it was just me because no one else seemed to notice. However, after their return, they mentioned it as they too had been noticing his odd behavior."

Kagome nodded. "I see. Do you know where he is now?" Shippo shook his head, his waist length copper strands jerking slightly with his short movements. "No. He told us this morning that he was going to go get you because you were taking your sweet time to return. We tried to tell him to leave you alone and that you'd come back when you were ready, but he refused to listen and took off." She frowned slightly at the new tidbit of information.

"He told you that he was going to get me? That's odd. He never showed up. Granted, mama and I were shopping for supplies for most of the morning so I could have missed him. However, if that was the case then Souta or jii-chan would have told me something. Not to mention, there was no trace of him anywhere on the shrine grounds. I may not be able to do much with my abilities as a miko, but I have been around Inuyasha and his youkai long enough to know what it feels like and to know if he's been around or not."

Shippo nodded in understanding, the smooth skin of his brow coming together in a slight frown as he thought of the inu half demon's odd actions of the past several days. Kagome, seeing the expression, reached a gentle hand over to him and light pressed it over his brow. He looked up, startled at her touch; his emerald eyes wide. She gave him a soft smile.

"Don't worry yourself over what he has been doing. Inuyasha does as he wants, when he wants. It's been this way for years and I think it'll continue to be that way for years to come. Fortunately or unfortunately, there's nothing we can really do about it so for your sake and mine, Shippo, don't concern yourself with things that neither of us can change. All we can do is wait for Inuyasha to return from wherever he is."

The kit eased the tension from his face, finding reason in her words and nodded, giving her a smile. She returned his smile with a loving one of her own as she let her arm fall back to her side. "You can go on ahead if you want to, Shippo. It won't take me very long to catch up. Shippo shook his head. "No, I missed you terribly while you were away, okaa-san. I don't plan to leave you now that you're back after being gone for so long." Kagome chuckled softly, her heart dancing in her chest at her adopted kit's words. "Thank you, Ship."

The duo walked on in comfortable silence. Kagome shifted her pack for a moment, readjusting the weight of the heavy pack as she continued on the path back to the village of Edo. She mentally filed away the information Shippo had given her about Inuyasha's unusual conduct, barely registering the fact that they were about to pass the Tree of Ages. She made no move to pause in her trip to admire the ancient beauty of the tree as she usually did, but was forced to when the soft sound of Shippo's growl broke the silence.

She glanced down at her son, her lovely face concerned. "Shippo, are you all right?"

"He's here and with_ her_ of all people." Kagome frowned for a second and slowly released her holy powers from deep within her. Instantly, she sensed the auras of two distinct individuals; one she had grown accustomed to with the passage of time, the other she was forced to know. She stifled a groan as the sound of Inuyasha's rough, boyishly masculine voice resonated throughout the short distance that separated them.

They remained still where they stood, making sure to not make a sound and alert the distracted couple to their presence. The trees that stood between them and the couple kept them from Kikyo and Inuyasha's sight but gave them clear view of everything. She watched, strangely transfixed as Inuyasha quickly closed the distance between him and his dead lover and pulled her tightly against his muscled chest.

"Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you? You know that, you've always known that. My feelings for you never changed and never will change and I refuse to lose you to that bastard Naraku." Inuyasha hissed angrily through tightly clenched teeth before kissing her fiercely, all of his frustrations evident in the desperate way he touched her.

His nerves were shot and frayed beyond repair after the discovery that Naraku, or rather Onigumo's, heart, still harbored feelings for Kikyo. For several long and agonizing weeks, his mood had become darker with each passing day and what little patience he possessed had long since been burned out. Kagome's continued absence for her stupid affairs in the future had done nothing but worsen his already short temper. Kikyo was his and he'd be damned if he was going to let the retched hanyou have her.

Kikyo tensed slightly at having him so close to her person but stayed put; her desire to be in his arms far greater than her misplaced hatred. Upon hearing his declaration of love, her clay heart went out to the silver haired man that held her so tightly; almost as if afraid she would disappear before his very eyes. Feeling his lips on her own, she allowed herself to give into her emotions and responded to his kiss, matching his ferocity with that of her own. Then after a few moments she pulled away from his embrace and looked at him, her muddy brown eyes staring into his glorious sunset pools. "Do you truly love me, Inuyasha, or are you confusing me for my reincarnation?"

Inuyasha growled lightly, angry beyond words that she doubted the depth and sincerity of his feelings for her. He pressed her body to his once more. "Kagome is nothing to me. My heart belongs to you and only you, Kikyo. It always has and it always will. Kagome will never compare to you. She will never be enough. She is nothing more to me than a shard detector, Kikyo, I swear. She will never mean more to me than that." He said as he paused; his breath harsh from the release of so much emotion. He looked deep into her eyes and lost himself within their earthy depths.

In a voice so soft the watching duo almost missed it, he continued, "Besides, why would I want a copy when I have the original?" For a moment, Kikyo's eyes took on the glint of a woman in love, looking very much like the miko she had been in her former life. She placed a cold, deathly pale hand on his cheek, caressing it with a tenderness that she no longer had, much less felt, and then looked into his golden orbs. "Inuyasha." She whispered before closing the distance between their lips and kissing him, all the emotions of her former self breaking loose and making themselves known to the man who was tightly enclosed in her arms.

SKSKSKSKSK

Kagome remained silent throughout the entire exchange. Watching; listening. The embarrassment of having her son witnessing this along with her and her anger at the hanyou for his disrespect flew out the metaphorical window as her world imploded. She felt her already shattered heart, fractured soul, and nonexistent confidence break into millions of tiny pieces before disappearing into the black hole that had become her center. It was one thing when she thought these things of herself in the silence of her mind, but hearing her hanyou friend voice his true opinion of her, truly destroyed what little she had fought so hard to keep hold of.

She forced herself to get a grip of herself and looked down at her kit. Seeing his beautiful face contorted in his rage shook the last of her muddled thoughts from her mind and she focused on him. As silently as she could, she knelt before him and pulled him to her, cocooning him in her power. She ran her fingers through the silken strands of his red mane, whispering her love for him as she suppressed his rising youkai as much as she could without causing him harm. Slowly, he calmed and his rage gave way to tears of hurt and betrayal.

Kagome kept him close, grateful that he cried the tears she desperately wanted to shed, but could not. Deciding that she and her kit had heard and seen enough, she slowly pulled away from her kit and gently pulled him along with her, turning her back on her first love and her predecessor. She knew that while she felt inwardly numb, Inuyasha's words would haunt and torment her in her dreams and she silently cursed him for it.

She refused to linger on his words as she forced herself and her distraught son to the village that was home to them. She refused to relive the years of pain, humiliation, and loss. She refused to even entertain the idea of waste; years of wasted love, wasted dreams. Of illusions and hopes better spent on someone or something else rather than on the traitorous half demon that had ripped her heart to shreds and fed it to her on a bloody, rust covered platter.

Kagome grit her teeth as she shoved any and all thoughts to the darkest corner of her mind. Vaguely, she realized that they were nearing Kaede's hut. She stopped and once again knelt down in front of Shippo. Empty blue clasped with anguished green, and two separate hearts clenched with pain at the others' sorrow. She lifted a lightly scarred hand and ran it through the soft strands of his fringe. "Shippo, no one must know of this okay? When we get in there, we'll act like nothing happened. When you see Inuyasha, do not lose your temper.

"They will notice a difference. I'm not foolish enough to believe that they won't. They'll wonder and they'll ask, but you mustn't say anything. I won't be able to treat Inuyasha the same now with all this. I don't think I know even know how to act around him anymore, but as far as I'm concerned this stays between you and me unless it can't be helped. Can you do that for me, Ship?" Emerald eyes shimmered with uncertainty, but nonetheless the boy nodded in agreement. For his mother, he would do anything.

She smiled softly. "Thank you." She stood and together they made their way forward. Stopping just outside of the entrance, they took a few deep breaths and attempted to regain some of their composure. Once they felt they were as ready as they were going to be, Kagome reached forward and pulled aside the tatami mat that hung at the entrance and walked in.

"I'm back." She said, her voice dripping with false cheerfulness that none of her friends could detect. "Lady Kagome, welcome back," said the handsome, black haired houshi who sat beside her slayer sister. "It's good to be back, Miroku." She replied and Shippo lowered their backpacks to the ground and sat down beside the small fire. Kagome stretching until the bones in her neck and back popped with the release of tension. Her friends and kit turned to look at her after hearing the sound of the grotesque popping, the monks and slayers brows raised in question but Kagome shook her head and smiled.

The small group spent the next few minutes talking of what they did during their two week separation. "How were your two weeks, Kagome?" Sango asked the young woman from the future. Kagome smiled and made to reply when the tatami mat covering the door opened for the second time in the last thirty minutes. Golden hues turned to looked at her, just barely registering her presence. "When did you get back, Kagome?" She heard the handsome, silver haired hanyou ask.

Kagome blinked and forced her muscles to remain relaxed and her tone light. She flashed him a small smile and then turned away; refusing to continue looking at him because to look at him was to remember and remembering his words reminded her of the emptiness that she felt despite being with her those she loved dearly. Choosing to occupy herself with her backpack, in an attempt to make it look as if she was busy rather than avoiding him, she replied, "I got back about half an hour ago, Inuyasha."

He narrowed his eyes at her. Kagome always looked him in the eye when she spoke to him. For her to not do so usually meant that she was upset with him and for some odd reason it made his heart constrict painfully in his chest. "Feh. Woman, what's wrong with you this time? You're acting strange." Kagome clenched her teeth as she felt her body and that of Shippo's stiffen. She tried desperately to force the sudden rush of hostility his negative tone caused within her. She looked up at him, her blue eyes burning with anger, feeling the violent urge to strangle the half demon standing feet from her.

"I'm acting strange?" She repeated, her voice trembling with barely suppressed rage; her desire to hurt him as he had carelessly done her heating the blood in her veins and scaring her witless as it did so. Angry irises seemed to be burning holes into the hanyou and if looks could kill, he would have dropped dead as soon as those livid pools landed on him. "Why don't you tell me what's wrong with me, Inuyasha? After all, you have absolutely no problem making your opinions known."

Inuyasha blinked, his furry ears pinning themselves to his head and his dark brows came together in confusion. He knew that she was mad, murderously so. Her miko powers flared wildly around her in an awesome show overwhelming emotion. He stared at her as if he didn't recognize her. Kagome had always been a sensible girl, although a little too innocent, kind, and loving than any one person had any right to be. Not to mention, she had a tendency to forgive any person who, at one point in time, had tried to kill her.

No, the woman that sat before him was not the sweet girl that he had traveled with for years. She looked like her and smelled like her, but she had the hardened presence of a person pushed too far. "What are you talking about?" He asked warily. Kagome growled furiously, surprising her friends at how much it sounded like an actual animalistic growl. "I will not spell it out for you if you're too stupid to figure it out for yourself!" She snapped, turning away from the man she had once considered her friend, vaguely aware of her strange and somewhat violent reaction to Inuyasha.

"Can we get going already?" She asked as she zipped her bag shut and stood. She pulled the straps onto her shoulders and gestured to Shippo, who sat quietly beside her; his temper extinguished after witnessing the curious change in her. He stood as well, being careful with the smaller bag that she had entrusted him with. Together, they watched as Sango and Miroku shared a look. They nodded and made to stand up, Kirara following their example shortly after.

She silently made her way to the door, bypassing Inuyasha, all the while deciding to keep her silence as she kept attempting to suppress the murderous fury that simmered just beneath the surface. Callused fingers pressed against the worn material of the mat and pushed it aside only to stop suddenly. Earth brown clashed with seething blue, two women who looked so similar, but were truly polar opposites, stood still in their spots. Kagome felt the core of her being enflame and slowly turned her sharp gaze from the dead priestess to Inuyasha. For a moment, her blue eyes flashed black with sparks of red before going back to their original color.

"Inuyasha." She said in a tone so cold and calm that it caused a shiver to run though the body of any who heard it. "W…what?" Inuyasha stuttered out, unnerved by this new and less then pleasing reaction from the futuristic woman. "SIT!" She hissed, watching as Inuyasha went plummeting into the ground face first, but not even the sight of him in pain could calm her emotional inferno.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looked at the hanyou, whose face was currently planted in the dirt, to the young miko. Surprise could clearly be seen on the faces of Sango and Miroku, while Shippo smirked in immense pleasure. They had all seen many of their arguments end in the same fashion yet somehow, this was different. Never before had they seen Kagome in such an angry fit and if they thought that her other displays of anger made her scary; this new anger terrified them to the depths of their souls.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked as she made to walk over to eighteen year old she had long since begun to consider her little sister. Kagome said nothing as she stared at the waterfall of silver tendrils on the ground. Without bothering to look up at the older woman or even responding, she took several steps to the right, allowing Kikyo to come into view.

SKSKSKSKSK

Five sets of eyes watched as the dead miko walked into the hut and knelt beside Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" She asked him, her normally cold and emotionless voice warming up slightly as she pulled him up to a sitting position. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo. "No, I'm not alright." He replied before turning heated sun kissed hues to Kagome as he yelled, "What did you do that for you stupid wench?"

She slowly moved her gaze from Kikyo to Inuyasha; returning his heated glare with one of her own. "I did it because you, Inuyasha, are a traitorous bastard." She spat without a hint of hesitation. Inuyasha sat back, stunned. Never before had he heard her make any such statement at anyone much less him. Kikyo glared at her reincarnation, anger swelling deep within her chest. "By what right do you accuse him of such?

Kagome ignored the clay doll, considering her an insignificant being not worth bothering with. Instead she kept her burning stare on a shocked Inuyasha. "Let's get a few things straight, shall we, Inuyasha? First of all, my name is **Kagome**, not wench or any other demeaning and derogatory name you have ever called me. We've been traveling companions for well over three years now and this is something you should already know. The fact that you do not is testament to your complete and total lack of brain power and proves that your level of idiocy has surpassed any level recorded in the history of man!"

She watched him for a while longer, quietly contemplating; forcing her furious breaths to slow and calm. Inuyasha squirmed under the full weight of her smoldering gems. Setting her backpack down, she closed the distance between her and Inuyasha. Kneeling before him and completely ignoring the dead miko beside him, she said in a low even tone, "Tell me, Inuyasha, is Kikyo here to replace me?" Snow white dog ears tipped back as he nodded hesitantly, almost fearfully, in response to her question.

"I see. Do you honestly think I'm so useless that you have to replace me with her? Did you really think that the rest of our pack would care so little that they would readily agree to your decision without prior consent?" Inuyasha could do nothing but stare at her, his confidence in his decision wavering for a moment as he thought about her words. He turned away, not being able to look at her; her drastic change in temperament paining him greatly as he had little doubt that he was the cause. Inuyasha's inability to look at her was all the answer that Kagome needed.

She gave a dry laugh, the sound hollow even to her ears. "You're silence is very reassuring." She said as she stood back up and walked back to her backpack. She grabbed firm hold of the straps and swung it onto her shoulders with very little hassle. "You want me to leave? That's fine. I refuse to stay where I am not wanted and where I can clearly not trust the one who claims to protect me." She turned to the entrance again but stopped herself before leaving, a creamy hand resting gently in the frame.

"I told Shippo not to say anything, but seeing as I won't be seeing you for a very long time, I might as well get it over with. I heard what you said back at the Tree of Ages. I wasn't entirely surprised seeing you with Kikyo. I must admit, stumbling upon you two after so long has become quite old and no longer bothers me. What truly devastated me was to hear what you really thought of me. Throughout the course of these past three years, Inuyasha, I learned to accept what you were and who you were. I learned to respect and cherish you and eventually, I learned to love you.

"I loved you so much." She said in a harsh whisper. "You were everything I could have ever wanted, but as time progressed, I realized that even if in some unlikely event that you chose me, you would never truly be mine. You would never see me as Kagome. To you, I would always be Kikyo and the thought of living my short human life in the shadow of her memory, was agonizing. So I decided that I would let you go; thinking to myself that having you as a friend was better then having you as nothing at all. However, upon hearing your words, I realized that I wasn't even good enough to even be considered that and now I find myself wondering if being friends with you is good for my relative health."

She paused for a moment; giving herself time to think before she continued on. "I would like to believe that I have never regretted anything in my short life, but for the first time since I can remember, I regret having ever met you. I may regret saying so later and may not even mean it for that matter, but for now, I feel as if every word that drips from my lips are, by far, the truest I have ever spoken." Turning, she looked directly into the eyes of her brother and sister.

"I will let Kikyo take my place as miko. Although, I don't see why it matters, all of the jewel shards have already been collected with the exception of the few in Kouga and Kohaku. In the meantime, I will travel around and look for someone who can train me properly. Until then, good luck. Oh and please take care of Shippo for me." She stepped out of the hut and into the afternoon light. Looking up, she quickly calculated how much time she had left and estimated how much distance she could put between herself and the village before the sun set.

With quick steps, she pressed forward, eager to cover as much ground as possible. Shippo, shocked that his mother would leave him with Inuyasha, snapped out of his stunned state and ran after him mother. "Okaa-san!" He exclaimed as he sprinted off after her, Sango following close behind him, Kirara in her arms. Miroku moved to follow but stopped and looked down at Inuyasha, the wisdom the perverted monk held glittering within the deep depths of him amethyst jewels. "She loved you. We all knew but you were always to pigheaded to see. She proved it to you everyday by putting up with you all these years, returning to you when she clearly didn't have to, and staying with you even when her heart was breaking.

"We all knew that she was giving up so many things in her time just to come here and help us track down Naraku and the jewel shards. How is it that you can be so cruel and arrogant as to use her like that then throw her aside? She may not act like it and she does a very good job of trying to prove that she isn't, but she's a fragile being, Inuyasha. While she lets her anger get the best of her at times, I still believe that she deserves more then being replaced. I also know that to simply call her your shard detector is insulting. After everything she has done for all of us, she deserves to be called something far better than that especially by you. After all, we both know that she was the first person to ever look past your hanyou heritage because whether you like hearing this or not, Kikyo never did." He said as he looked from him to Kikyo. Without saying another word, he ran out after Kagome.

SKSKSKSKSK

Kagome stopped at the very top of a grassy hill that stood proudly above her beloved village and its surrounding forest. She turned to take in the breathtaking view of the place that had changed her world irrevocably and as she stared down at the village she had dubbed her "home away from home", she wondered where she was going to go. Even though the fact that she had no clue of what she was doing or better yet that she was all alone in an Era that had tried to claim her life on many occasions should have scared her, she couldn't bring herself to care. As the flames of her ire slowly dwindled away and died, she began to feel the emptiness that Inuyasha's insensitivity had caused. She shook her head in the hopes of keeping herself distracted as she turned her back on her home and made to leave.

"Okaa-san!" Shippo's frantic cry broke her out of her hazy thoughts. Kagome stopped and waited for her son and her friends, knowing that they were with him. Kagome sighed and ran a hand through her bangs. **'I should have known that he would not want to stay with Inuyasha after what he heard him say.' **She mentally said, angry with herself for letting her destructive emotions get the best of her and forget all about the needs of her adopted son.

Shippo, once seeing that his mother's blue and white clothed form had stopped and turned to look at him, flung himself into her awaiting arms. Strong, clawed fingers dug into the white cotton of her haori with such desperation that Kagome felt her heart clench tightly in her chest. Guilty that she was the cause of her kit's pain, Kagome hugged him close to her chest as she fell to her knees, the first of many tears to come breaking through the emotionless void.

Miroku and Sango ran up beside her and watched helplessly as streams of crystalline liquid trailed down her sun kissed cheeks. Soundless cries shook her tiny body as she tightened her grip on her kit and muttered a continuous mantra of "I'm sorry" into the ear of her kit. The display made their eyes fill with sympathy. Sango lowered herself onto her knees and hugged the distraught woman. "It's okay, Kagome. You don't need him. He's not worthy of your tears. He never was and just proved that he never will be. " She said, wiping away her dear sister's tears, completely misunderstanding her reason for crying.

Kagome calmed, the rush of her tears stopping for the time being and looked into the demon slayer's dark chocolate eyes. "While you're right, Sango, he's not the reason behind my tears." She informed her best friend and sister of her heart. Sango blinked in confusion. "Then why are you crying. Kagome?" Kagome stood up from where she had fallen on the ground. "I realized that in my emotional fit, I neglected my son's needs. I also didn't ask you for your opinions on the matter. I'm sorry for not asking if you were okay with this." She said as she ran her fingers through her kit's hair.

Miroku placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's all right, Kagome. We understand. The best thing for you to do now is get away from Inuyasha. You should be able to meet some village miko who will be willing to help you. It'll do you good to be in a new environment and to be able to learn how to properly manage the power you were born with." He told her. Kagome smiled thankfully up at him then turned to look at the taijia, who at some point had stood up, to see what she thought of the situation. Like Miroku, she had a look of agreement on her face. "It's okay Kagome. We know it's not easy for you but it's what's best. Become stronger and prove to Inuyasha that you're not weak or worthless."

Kagome nodded, grateful that they understood and supported her. "Thank you guys so much for understanding." Shippo looked up at Kagome and after a moment of intense thinking, he said, "I'm going with you, okaa-san. I refuse to stay with Inuyasha after everything he has said and done." Kagome looked at Shippo and nodded. "I know, Shippo." She turned to her two companions. "We better get going. The more ground we cover, the better off we'll be." Sango nodded in agreement. "When you get to wherever you're going to be try to notify us okay? We won't tell Inuyasha of your whereabouts."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "I will and thank you" She looked down at Shippo. "Let's go, Shippo. "Shippo smiled happily, grabbing hold of the straps on either side of his shoulders. With a quick good bye to their friends, Kagome and Shippo headed off, following the well worn path ahead of them and into an unknown future.

SKSKSKSKSK

"It appears that Dragon's prediction was true. Soon she will be with us, Kujaku." The dark haired man known as Neji said to his companion. Kujaku simply nodded as his glacier like eyes followed the raven haired beauty as she quickly walked away from the hut where her friends were located and into its surrounding forest.

"Come Neji. Let's follow." He said in a light tone as he and his dark comrade jumped from tree to tree, following Kagome silently. They stopped a good distance from where she was and watched the exchanges between her and her friends; the light breeze carrying their voices to them. They both smiled softly was they watched them say their good byes and part ways.

"I have learned my lesson. I won't doubt Dragon any more." Neji said chuckling slightly. "I think I owe her an apology." Kujaku glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Yes you do. I suggest that we leave through. We know what's going to happen next and it's not going to be pretty. We can't be around her when it happens or else we will interfere and everything will be ruined. Besides, we're late. We should have been back at the castle by now. My Lord will not be pleased."

Neji nodded in agreement and with one last look at the quickly disappearing form of the miko, they raced their way through the forest and off into the distance.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Well that's the end of chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Night of Blood

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the original characters. I also would like to announce that I don't own any companies and brands that may be listed here.

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter three. Hope you enjoy it.

**Summary:** Living two completely different lives was never easy for Kagome. Three years after falling into the Bone Eater's well, Kagome is now a high school graduate. A beautiful bow with an ancient history and two mysterious demonic men trigger a series of chain reactions. The beginning of a path that leads to a past long forgotten but locked deep within. Kagome finds that she is not all that she appears to be. Who are those two mysterious men and even more mysterious band of fighters? Follow Kagome and her friends in a whole new journey where love and friendships blossom and things from the past come back with a vengeance.

"…." –Speaking

'…' –Thoughts

"…"– Beast Talking

"…"- Flashbacks and Reminiscing

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Chapter 3: Night of Blood

Streams of hot sun rained down on the land. As the sands of time tickled away little by little, the shadows of the huts in the village and its surrounding forest stretched and swallowed the ground upon which many a creature treed. Minutes after Kagome and the rest of his pack had disappeared found Inuyasha sitting up in one of the many trees of the Goshinboku, high above the leafy tops of the surrounding giants of wood and green. He sat in his usual position with his legs crossed and clawed hands stuffed into the billowing sleeves of fire rat fur; Tetsusaiga nestled safely within the circle of his arms.

Puppy ears the color of fallen snow were pinned against the silken crown of his white mane. Dark amber eyes were glossed over in thought as he clearly recalled Miroku's words from the fall out that took place only moment prior. _"She loved you. We all knew but you were always to pigheaded to see. She proved it to you every day by putting up with you all these years, returning to you when she clearly didn't have to, and staying with you even when her heart was breaking. _

"_We all knew that she was giving up so many things in her time just to come here and help us track down Naraku and the jewel shards. How is it that you can be so cruel and arrogant as to use her like that then throw her aside? She may not act like it and she does a very good job of trying to prove that she isn't, but she's a fragile being, Inuyasha. While she lets her anger get the best of her at times, I still believe that she deserves more than being replaced. I also know that to simply call her your shard detector is insulting. After everything she has done for all of us, she deserves to be called something far better than that especially by you. After all, we both know that she was the first person to ever look past your hanyou heritage because whether you like hearing this or not, Kikyo never did."_

He closed his eyes and inhale deeply, his chest expanding as he allowed himself to drown in the scents of the forest around him; a desperate attempt on his behalf to calm the burning in his chest. As he slowly expelled the sweet air from his lungs, he looked up at the pieces of sky that could be seen through the thick foliage of the branches above him. "You're wrong." He muttered into the wisps of fragrant wind that seemed to encircle him and caress the exposed flesh of his face.

How he wished to tell the man he considered a brother that he had known all along of the futuristic miko's love for him. How he wished with every fiber of his being that he could have fallen for the exceptional woman that gave him her all and then some, but as his mother had once told him so very long ago; you can't help who you love. So, in an effort to dissuade her affections, he had begun to compare her to her predecessor and his love. He knew that he was beyond cruel with his dearest friend. His intentions had been to make her angry and realize that she deserved better than a temperamental half-breed that no one but she cared for.

However, as time passed, what had started out as words of belittlement had blown up into verbal abuse of maximum proportions. The more was revealed about Naraku and his obsession with Kikyo, the more frustrated he became. The more frustrated he was, the more he would open his mouth and spew his particular brand of word vomit. He pulled a hand from his sleeves and ran in angrily through his hair.

He bit back a dark growl as he bit into the delicate flesh of his bottom lip. He had never meant to push the girl this far. He had never meant to ruin what could have possibly been the most beautiful thing to have ever happened to him! He had never meant to fall into his own trap and believe all of the god awful things he had ever said to her.

"_I would like to believe that I have never regretted anything in my short life, but for the first time since I can remember, I regret having ever met you. I may regret saying so later and may not even mean it for that matter, but for now, I feel as if every word that drips from my lips are, by far, the truest I have ever spoken."_ Golden skin closed tightly over amber eyes and a slight dip of his head allowed his messy fringe to cover the upper half of his face.

'**I'm so sorry Kagome. I should have just spoken to you and told you the truth since the very beginning. I didn't mean to screw up so badly. I only wanted to protect your heart, but I only made it worse. I hope you can find it in you to forgive me. Please!'** He cried into the recesses of his mind; the harsh sting of tears burning his sensitive eyes.

He was momentarily brought from the anguish of his most private thoughts when the scent of grave yard soil and ash floated on the gentle breeze, marring the delicacy of the live baring earthy aroma with the bitter tang of death. He grimaced somewhat, not wanting to be disturbed in one of his rare moments of deep thought, but he knew that he would never truly be able to ignore her.

Grabbing Tetsusaiga securely in one hand, he dropped down from his leafy perch to the ground below and waited for the former Shikon Priestess to make her appearance. The soft triangle upon his head twitched slightly as the low sounds of smashed grass and crushed leaves came closer. Upon reaching the small clearing in which Goshinboku stood his dead miko lover stopped and watched him carefully.

"Inuyasha?" She asked; her voice void of any of the coldness that she usually spoke in. Inuyasha waited patiently as she examined him, making sure to hide what he was feeling for the time being. "What is it Kikyo?" He asked, responding to her unspoken question. Kikyo kept her emotionless orbs locked on him. **'What are you thinking about Inuyasha?' **She asked herself before asking, "When are we going to head out?"

He looked away from her and in the direction of the village that had become the home of his pack.. "When the others get back." He replied. Kikyo said nothing to this. Wanting to ask why they should wait for those that would quickly leave him for the cheap copy of her reincarnation. She mentally scoffed at the thought of her supposed "re-embodiment". Instead of uttering another word, she turned on the heel of her geta clogs and made her way back to the village to wait for the rest of Inuyasha's pack in her sister's hut. Inuyasha watched her; following her retreating figure until it disappeared from sight.

As he did so, he thought of Miroku's parting sentence, "After all, we both know that she was the first person to ever look past your hanyou heritage because whether you like hearing this or not, Kikyo never did." Although he may not like the simple fact behind that statement, he knew that the monk was correct. He may have fooled himself into believing that Kikyo loved him for everything he was all those years ago. The recent events of the past few years had proven otherwise.

He had been hurt at first; not wanting to accept that the woman that he loved more than anything else in the world had never truly loved him. He made it seem as if it never bothered him, acting like his normal immature self, but while his pack slept, he sank into his thoughts. Time flew by and the more he analyzed the information gathered, the more he was able to understand that Kikyo had loved him.

Yet, with that understanding, came the knowledge that she had loved the human in him, not the demon. Why else would she ask him to use the jewel to wish himself human? He gave a tired sigh, his shoulders drooping as if weighed down of the world. Giving himself some time to recover from the events of the past hour or so, he straightened and began the trek back to the village of Edo.

Just as he broke through the forest line, he saw Sango and Miroku coming down the road that led out of the village. Instantly noticing that Kagome and Shippo weren't following behind the duo, he ran to them. "Sango, Miroku, where are Kagome and Shippo?" He demanded immediately upon reaching them. Sango stopped dead in her tracks, gave him a glare that would have frozen hell over in an eternal ice age, and walked right past him as if he didn't exist.

Miroku silently watched as his beloved Sango left. He sighed and ran a hand through his dark bangs, remembering how hard a time he had convincing her to leave Inuyasha alone and not beat him to a bloody pulp. She was furious with their hanyou friend; having taken none too kindly to his mistreatment of her sister. The way back had been filled with muttered cursing of Inuyasha and the dead miko as well as some very colorful threats in regards to the couple when she got her hands on them.

Snapping himself out of his thoughts, he turned back to Inuyasha, who appeared none too surprised by Sango's reaction, was still waiting for an answer. "Kagome did as she said. She went off in search for a miko who will be willing to help her train her powers. Shippo went along with her to keep her company. Sango and I thought it best for her to get away from all of this." The houshi replied as his purple hues bore into his friend's golden amber.

Inuyasha turned to look at him upon hearing him speak. His anger flared to life at hearing his answer, but snuffed it when realizing that he was the cause of her abandonment. "Miroku, how could you let her go on her own?" He asked the perverted monk, his worry adding a touch of gentleness to his rough tone "She could get hurt and who's going to protect her? What if someone takes the jewel shards from her? Where is she, Miroku?" Miroku glared at him, his eyes hardening with barely suppressed anger.

"Inuyasha just leave her be. I know every well that you are aware of the fact that you are the reason as to why she has chosen this course of action. You didn't exactly give her much of a choice. Besides, this is what you wanted. You brought Kikyo here so that she could do what Kagome was so inadequate at doing." He snapped back at him. He paused and looked at his long time companion and friend, watching as the soft, furry triangles on top of his head plastered themselves to his skull.

In a softer, yet deadlier tone, he continued. "Lady Kagome doesn't need to be here and see you two rubbing your affection in her face. She doesn't need to be constantly reminded of her decision to let you go. She also doesn't need to be around you, knowing that you only think of her as a means to an end. She wants to become stronger, Inuyasha. She can't do that with so many problems surrounding her, and as for protecting her? You wouldn't be able to, Inuyasha. You'd always be too busy protecting Kikyo. She might as well die from the pain and sadness of knowing that she means nothing to you."

He made to walk away from silver haired man in front of him when Inuyasha asked. "Where did she go?" Miroku stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "I can't tell you where she is because I, myself, do not know. But even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. Do her a favor, Inuyasha, and let her find herself. Only then will she be truly happy and at peace with everything and everyone around her." With that said he continued on his way, leaving a saddened and guilt filled hanyou to look off at the direction in which Kagome had gone.

"Kagome, I'm sorry. Please be careful."

SKSKSKSKSK

The last remaining hours of day quickly faded from the sky. Darkness quickly moved to cover the light heavens in its inky black veil. A group consisting of a kappa demon, a two headed dragon, and a small human child stopped to rest for the night. Crimson red moonlight rained down upon the grassy plain in which they chose to make their camp. A gentle breeze swept across the long blades of grass and the various flowers that thrived in the area. All in all, the field looked like a beautiful, wild garden bathed in a thin shower of blood; enhancing its beauty in such an eerie manner.

This, however, went unnoticed by the small human child with long, black, unruly hair and chocolate chip colored eyes who frolicked around the field. The sound of her innocent laughter rang throughout the clearing capturing the attention of her youkai companions. She jumped for joy as she ran about; picking at a variety of flowers, showing those that watched her that the smallest wonders brought joy to her life.

Not far from her, having just entered the seemingly blood covered clearing, stood a regal creature with bright, cold, golden eyes and long, silky tendrils of moon-washed hair. He stepped into the moonshine, his pure white haori and hakama taking on a pinkish red color. The crimson red color of the design on the shoulder of his haori stood out under the moon's red glare. Melted golden orbs glanced up at the disk of light high over his head and silently pondered. **'The moon's light has been stained red. Blood has been spilt this night, the blood of someone important.' **

Once upon a time, many would have questioned him, but after several true predictions, they had simply learned to believe him. Sesshomaru had always had an odd connection with the lunar orb that eventually became the symbol of his house. During his youth many had attested it to him being of the silver inu clan, favored of the moon god, Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto.Sesshomaru, however, knew that being born into said clan had nothing to do with it. His connection was of an intimate nature, something even he could not explain.

He turned his gaze from the moon to the little girl running up to him, the rushed pitter patter of her feet pulling him from his musings. He examined the small bouquet of flowers in her tiny hands. "Sesshomaru-sama, Rin picked these for you." She said with a cheerful voice while her eyes looked up at him with admiration and something that the demon prince wouldn't dare name.

The taiyoukai looked at the smiling child before him, his golden hues softening slightly despite his rigid posture and expressionless mask. This one small child had changed many things in him. Despite being cold on the outside, deep inside he cared deeply for the little human girl; a little human girl that looked so much like his whelp of a brother's miko. If he hadn't known any better, he would have sworn that Rin was the Miko's daughter.

He reached a large, clawed hand out to take the flowers from her when a sudden gust of wind brought the smell of blood to his attention. He slowly moved to regain his posture before turning his attention from his small ward to the imp that had been following him around for centuries. "Jaken take Rin back to my ancestral home and make sure that she doesn't go out." Jaken stared at his lord. "But... My Lord Sesshomaru, Where are you going?"

The daiyoukai narrowed his golden gaze at the impudent imp. "Jaken, you will do as you're told. Now go before you drive my patience." Jaken stuttered and bowed. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru, ignoring the imp, turned on the heel of his boot and followed the tantalizing scent of blood, leaving his ward in the hands of Jaken and his dragon, Ah Un.

SKSKSKSKSK

Night was fast approaching and Kagome and Shippo were still far from the next village. Kagome sighed tiredly and looked down that the kit that traveled beside her. The hours had quickly passed and neither had spoken a word since their departure. They chose to relish in the comfortable silence that surrounded them, both instinctively knowing that the neither was in the mood to speak. Their sure footed steps quickly ate up ground, each stride taken putting that much more distance between them and the one who had betrayed their trust.

She smiled lightly as she recognized the tale-tell signs of exhaustion at the corners of his eyes and mouth; the emotional rollercoaster taking a toll on the normally energetic kit. She knew that it was pride alone that kept the boy from uttering a sound. She reached up and ran it through the silky strands of his fringe. Shippo looked up, slightly startled at her touch.

"I don't know about you Shippo, but I'm starting to get tired. How about we stop for the night and get something to eat before we turn in for the night? The kit grinned in response to her question. "Of course, mama." He quickly replied. After a short discussion, the two chose to camp in the forest instead of out in the open road; the last thing they needed was for bandits to come upon them at any hour of the night. Coming upon a river, the pair looked around.

"This will do for tonight." Kagome told her adopted son, deeming the clearing a suitable resting place. Shippo nodded as he carefully put his precious cargo down. "I'll get the wood for the fire and catch some fish for dinner. You go ahead and take a bath mama." Kagome frowned. "Are you sure that you don't want me to help?" Shippo shook his head. "No, I can do it well enough on my own. You take the time to relax and wash up."

Kagome nodded after a moment and quickly pulled out a change of clothes, a towel, and her hygiene kit. Making sure to walk a distance from the camp site for privacy but not too far off, she put her stuff down a dry section of the bank and began to strip off her soiled clothes. The cold rush of mountain water instantly cooled her heated skin and without any further delay, she set about cleansing herself of the dirt and grime she had picked up throughout the day. In record time, she was done washing and quickly climbed out of the water, dried herself off and dressed herself in a comfortable set of pj's from her time.

Gathering her belongings, she made her way back to camp, where Shippo sat placing descaled and gutted fish on sticks. He looked up from his task and frowned. "Why are you back so soon?" Kagome laughed as she put her stuff away. "I didn't want you doing all the work by yourself. Give me those and go take a bath. I know that you'll appreciate one right about now. When you get back, we'll take turns brushing each other's hair, eat then turn in for the night." She said as she took the sticks from his hands and plunged them into the dirt by the fire.

The boy didn't argue. He simply nodded and went to her back, pulling out whatever it was that he needed and wondering off in the direction Kagome had come from. As the fish cooked by the fire, Kagome once more searched through her bag. Pulling out her brush, two packs of shrimp flavored ramen packages, and her pot. She took a few minutes to gather water and set it over the fire to boil before ripping open the packages and pouring the contents into the heated water.

By the time, Shippo returned from his bath, the ramen and fish were cooked and ready for consumption. The pair decided to eat their food, not having expected the ravenousness of their stomachs. They ate in silence, taking their time to finish their meal before going about their business of cleaning everything and putting it away. Once their tasks we completed, Kagome patted the ground in front of her to which her son readily complied. Dragging the strong bristles of her brush through damp copper locks, they relished in the simple companionship the act brought them.

Shippo made no attempt to hide the pleased rumble emitted from deep within his chest. Kagome smiled softly, pleased that her son enjoyed their bonding time so much. Putting down the brush, she gathered his thick mass into her small hands, neatly parting the red strands and intertwining them together in a neat French braid. Tying it off with a leather band, she turned her back so Shippo could return the gesture in kind. He did so quickly, knowing that his mother needed the rest but not so fast as to deprive her of the relaxation she so desperately needed.

When he was done, he got up and put the brush back in its rightful pocket before pulling out her sleeping bag. She gave him a tender smile as he rolled it out for her and gestured for her to sleep on it. She stood from her spot and made her way over. As she made to lay down, she paused long enough to give him a kiss on his forehead and muttered a "Good night, Shippo."

Her power pulsed around them as a blue barrier spread around them then became transparent. The kit sat down behind her, his back against the tree he had chosen for his resting spot, letting sleep take him. Hours passed and Kagome woke with a start, her heart hammering frantically in her chest. She had a really bad feeling about something and she had learned long ago to rely on her instincts. Reaching out a small hand, she shook Shippo awake.

Shippo opened his eyes and looked up at Kagome sleepily. "What is it haha-ue?" Kagome looked down at him and placed a finger on her lips in a show for him to be quiet. She gently moved her body off of the sleeping bag, rolled it up and hurriedly stuffed it into her bag, before reaching for her bow and arrows she had brought with her from Kaede's village. "I think there's something out there just beyond my barrier, more than likely a demon. I don't know for sure but I feel really uneasy." She whispered as she moved to stand in front of Shippo.

The kit quickly stood and made to grab hold of both bags, ready to do as his mother ordered of him. Suddenly, the air around them seemed to shift and almost as if by magic a reptilian looking demon came rushing out of the nearby bushes. Kagome released a startled grunt as the demon crashed headlong into her barrier, feeling the shock of impact straight through her body. She instantly reached for an arrow and readied for a shot, knowing that her barrier would only last so long against the demon's frenzied attack.

"Shippo, my barrier won't last much longer. As soon as its breaks, run. Do you understand me? Run and don't look back" The kit hesitated before nodding agreement. Preparing her arrow, she locked it on her target, pulled back the sting, and waited it out. Just as she felt the connection to the energy field break, she let her arrow fly. "Go now, Shippo!" She screamed as she watched the demon quickly jump aside, easily dodging the arrow, and ran at her with its sharp claws raised and ready to attack.

Kagome barely registered the fact that his green scales shone a rusted coppery color due to the unusual red color of the moonlight. She quickly scooped turned on the heel of her bare feet and ran for it, adrenaline pumping into her system. The demon, seeing that his prey was trying to escape, increased his speed and slashed at her back. Lethal claws slashed at the tender flesh of her right shoulder down across to her left hip. Kagome's blue eyes widened as the pain exploded from her back throughout her body. She fell forward and onto her knees.

"Shippo run! Run, continue to run and don't turn back. Return to Inuyasha!" She yelled out to her son who she hoped and prayed was far from there; away from the raving lunatic of a monster that hunted for her flesh and thirsted for her blood. As soon as the last word left her mouth, the rest of her body hit the ground hard, the pool of blood around her becoming larger with each passing minute.

From the cover of the forest, Shippo watched with frightful eyes as Kagome fell forward. Putting his packs down, he rushed forward, despite his fear and his mother's plea; he attacked the demon as it slowly made its way to his mother, sinking his developing fangs deep into the reptilian demon's neck. He dug his claws into the reptile's leathery hide and shook his head from side to side, ripping at the youkai's skin and muscle.

The demon let out a pained hiss and desperately clawed at Shippo, trying to take the enraged kitsune off. Black blood oozed from his open wound and clawed digits slipped on the younger demon's skin when he made to grab at him. Once the demon seized hold of Shippo, he tore kit off of his neck, and tossed him viciously into a nearby tree. The kitsune hit the tree with great force, a violent cracking sound ringing throughout the deathly silence of the small clearing, and slid to the ground, unconscious.

Kagome, who had been watching with wide, fright filled eyes, screamed out Shippo's name. She tried to crawl her way over to her kit but the loss of blood was too much and she soon felt the darkness of unconsciousness, or possibly even death, take hold of her. Reaching out a small, bloody hand out to her son, she whispered, "Shippo, my son, I'm so sorry." Then everything blurred and finally it all went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Author's Note:** Well that's it for chapter three. There was more to this chapter, but after having written this new ending, I decided that I liked this much better than its previous ending. I also ended up reposting this story after correctly replacing the first chapter and fixing a few things here and there on chapters one and two. Let me know if there's anything that needs to be corrected. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this new installment.


End file.
